A first Love
by MaraTenshi
Summary: Sera demasiado...? Podra Levi soportarlo? de que estoy hablando! vamos entra y descubrelo!
1. Un primer amor

UN PRIMER AMOR (ERENXLEVI)

Era la primera vez que se encontraba a solas con el heichou, su corazón no dejaba de latir como un loco, sin mas que hacer a causa de sus sentimientos lo grito, ya no podía contener más esos sentimientos, aunque Levi seguía con su mirada fría de siempre, sabía que desde adentro el corazón que siempre se mantenía frio aun latía y ese momento no era la excepción.

-U-usted me gusta mucho sargento! –fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Eren en ese instante-

-….. –Se quedó mudo Levi al escuchar esas sencillas palabras-

-b-bien… Me r-retiro por el momento heichou! –se fue Eren sin más que decir y sin poder escuchar que Levi le decía que se detuviera antes de irse; mientras tanto en sus pensamientos… -Lo dije aunque mis sentimientos no son recíprocos! Pero al menos fui capaz de decírselos…

-Oí, Eren! –le gritaba para que no se fuera, pero Eren por los altos ruidos del latido de su corazón y con la cara mas sonrojada igual que un tomate se iba dándole la espalda al sargento- EREN, OI MOCOSO ESCUCHAME! –pero ese chico no escuchaba… y de pronto sintió la patada del sargento mientras caía al suelo

-H-heichou... y-yo... lo siento, sé que lo que dije es asqueroso… pero no podía ocultarlo más y yo bueno... Sigo siendo un tonto mocoso de solo 15 años y quisi…

-lo siento no me escuchabas así que tuve que patearte –Eren estaba en el suelo todo avergonzado por lo que había dicho unos minutos antes pero... le cerraron la boca con un beso-

-Acaso te he dicho algo que te pueda contrariar a eso mocoso? La verdad es que también me gustas –aun con esa fría mirada lo decía sin tartamudear ni solo un poco

En cambio Eren no podía ni siquiera hablar a causa de los latidos fuertemente palpitantes locamente enamorados tontamente de Levi…

-otro beso se infundió de por medio de ellos mientras aun Eren seguía en el suelo a causa de la patada, no sé cómo decirlo o imaginarlo pero es… simplemente perfecto. Una combinación del amor y lo erótico se infundía en ellos por medio de ese único beso.

-Nhg... –saliva se escurría por medio de la boca de ellos- y-yo lo amo... Heichou... –con la cara ya se imaginarían ustedes sonrojada pero al mismo tiempo hermosa con esos ojos color aguamarina que desde hace mucho tiempo hipnotizaban a Levi, esa sonrisa, su cara, la verdad es que a Levi le gustaba todo de aquel muchacho.

-yo también te amo mocoso… -su mirada fría, no se sabe si a Eren le incomodaba o le encantaba esa mirada de él, oh mi dios! Si seguían besando tanto como pudiesen… mas no lo intentarían hacer en ese lugar donde cualquiera podría verlos.

-Heichou, puedo ir a su habitación esta noche? –lo decía mientras estaba apoyado a la pared tratando de levantarse

-uhm... Bien –dijo el sargento sin nada más, retirándose hacia sus quehaceres

Eren no podía creer que al fin su sueño más deseado se había vuelto realidad pero esto no quedaba aun aquí por todavía tenía que soportar la vergüenza de poder hacer suyo a Levi, mientras lo pensaba cada vez se mareaba y se ponía rojo como tomate.

A LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO…

-Eren te pasa algo? Estabas bien? –le preguntaba Petra

-Oh sí, claro nada más estoy emocionado –le decía mientras ponía una sonrisa algo…podría decirse que rara...

-ehm... Bien creo… pero termina tu almuerzo antes de hacer eso que te tiene tan impacientado –le dijo petra con una guiño y una sonrisa pícara.

En ese instante Eren se sonrojo aún más de lo que estaba y todos en la mesa quedaron petrificados viendo a Levi quien era el único que no se preocupaba por Eren pues sabía lo que le tenía tan impacientado...

CONTINUARA! (/´3´)/ 3


	2. La primera Noche

Y así de alguna forma… Pasaron su primera noche juntos! Pero algo iba mal no hacían nada, estaban ambos sentados en la orilla de la cama mirándose como si esperaban que pasara algo para llenarlos de sentimientos y poder ir mas allá de lo lujurioso.

-…. –No decía nada Eren

-…. –Tampoco Levi pronunciaba algo

-Yo… a decir verdad, estoy algo nervioso Heichou -*doki doki* Latía el corazón de Eren mientras se aproximaba cara a cara con Levi mientras él lo miraba indiferente- Ehm… podría cerrar los ojos señor?

Levi los cerro sin ninguna queja mientras Eren se acercaba lentamente para besar los labios del mayor con delicadeza sutil, mas eso era imposible mientras más besaba más quería no separarse, succionaban, lamian, derramaban saliva mientras se acostaban lentamente en la cama; Eren bajaba lentamente besando cada parte que pudiese del mayor hasta llegar al cierre del pantalón donde lo abrió con los labios con un toque lento y sensual, Levi solo limitaba a mirar al techo como aburrido hasta que sintió la lengua del joven en su parte.

-Nhg... –salió ese sonido de los labios de Levi mientras Eren succionaba y besaba su miembro

-H-heichou esta tan mojado acá –decía Eren para provocar al mayor un poco mas

Levi gemía de vez en cuando a causa del placer que le inducia Eren.

-h-heichou… -Eren le mostro esa parte dura que sobresalía de su pantalón –acá ya está duro –decía mientras señalaba –puedo meterlo ya?

En un brusco movimiento Levi hizo que el menor quedase debajo de él y abrió su pantalón mientras veía la carnosa parte que sobresalía, Eren solo se limitaba a lujuriarse en pensar en lo que Levi le haría allí abajo.

*Sera que me él también me lo chupara? Si es así lo dejo con mucho gusto u/_/u

-Imposible –dijo Levi mientras no dejaba de mirar el miembro erecto de Eren

-Q-que? P-pero porque Heichou –se levantó eren de su posición aturdida por el comentario del mayor

-imposible, no podrá entrar, es demasiado grande para mí.

-p-pero? –Eren se decepciono ante el comentario del mayor, no podría forzarlo si no quisiese el hacerlo –P-podemos intentar a ver si entra? Solo será una probada decía eren mientras se veía como perrito necesitado de sexo.

Levi quiso renegar pero no podía ante esa cara y esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban a llegar a lo prohibido, tuvo que aceptar su propuesta puesto que solo sería un solo intento, nada mas eso dejaría hacer al joven.

-Está bien –frunció el ceño mientras decía esas palabras que alegrarían al joven en su proposición.

-yeii! –gritaba Eren mientras rodaba en la cama de la felicidad.

Levi se ponía boca abajo mientras Eren bajaba parte de su ropa interior y le introducía un dedo por el recto con movimientos lentos para estimular que el mayor se dilatara, después de 2 minutos introdujo un segundo dedo, el ano de Levi se dilataba cada vez más y Eren se ponía cada vez más duro con solo mirar el trasero y escuchar los gemidos que el mayor hacía.

-P-puedo intentar ya meterlo? –dijo Eren mientras veía la cara lasciva del mayor.

Levi agarro su trasero y lo inclino más al miembro de Eren, los dos estaban en su límite y querían más, el menor intento meterlo pero no cabía en el pequeño agujero del mayor.

-agh! Eren! N-no va a e-entrar! –gritaba Levi mientras sentía como le desgarraban por dentro.

-Tiene que hacerlo! Decía el joven mientras intentaba meterlo más profundamente, no podía permitir que eso no le dejara continuar con la relación de amor que tenían aquellos dos.

-Sácalo! –Gritaba Levi –No cabe ya es s-suficiente! Agh! –Levi ya no podía continuar más, un dolor agudo inundaba su parte posterior.

Eren saco su miembro del recto del mayor, no quería lastimarlo, no podía permitir eso, amaba al sargento y no le causaría jamás algún daño, ambos cayeron agotados en la cama, a Levi le salían lágrimas de dolor, era una agudo dolor mas no se lo mostraría a Eren, no podía permitir que aquel joven lo viera derrotado ante el dolor, eso no podía ser nada para el comparado a los dolores que había vivido en toda su vida como sargento.

El joven se dio vuelta para abrazar a su amado –Lo siento heichou –fueron las simples palabras que menciono Eren.

-Espérame- dijo Levi mientras intentaba calmarse

-q-que? A que se refiere?-pregunto con duda eren

-solo espérame un poco para poder hacer que esa cosa tuya quepa en mi interior, ten paciencia por favor- en ese instante Levi sintió unos brazos que no lo querían soltar, algo como una suave brisa de primavera entro por su ventana en medio de esa noche.

-Lo hare –dijo eren abrazando aún más a su amado, no quería dejarlo ir no ahora pero si no regresaba a su habitación los demás iban a sospechar que pasaba algo, así que se levantó un rato después de estar abrazando a Levi mientras lo dejaba dormido en su cama, se vistió y salió a dar un paseo decepcionado de que no pudiese haber ocurrido nada esa noche.

Durante en ese paseo salio al bosque próximo que había cerca de la estación donde se mantenían ocultos, no podía dejar de pensar en como iba a hacer Levi para que pudiese entrar en lo lujurioso, miraba de vez en cuando la ventana donde se encontraba la habitación de el sargento, una sombra inundo la calida luz que provenia de allí, quien seria aquel que entro en la habitación de su amado? Era robusto solo eso pudo asimilar mientras veía aquello inmensa sombra, No podía permitir que alguien mas intentase poseer a Levi, quien será el que entro en la habitacion? Se preguntase Eren mientras daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una respuesta para ello.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

Eren no quiso desayunar donde típicamente lo hacía, quien era junto a Petra, Hanji, Auruo, Gunter y Erd, sino que fue a desayunar con los nuevos miembros de la tropa quienes eran sus amigos que habían estado con él desde al inicio, no quería que el heichou viera que estaba triste por lo acontecido y mas sabiendo que alguien había entrado en su habitación después de que el se fuese.

Jean indignado se acercó a Eren quien lo miro con cara de que algo andaba mal.

-Oye tú! Que haces acá? No tendrías que estar con los de la legión de reconocimiento? Dijo Jean mientras se sentaba a la par de Eren para desayunar

-Calla, Eren al fin se cansó de aquellos y vino a visitarnos –menciono mikasa mientras escuchaba el comentario de Jean.

Agh! Bien… -menciono Jean mientras intentaba comer, mikasa lo hipnotizaba y no podía renegarle jamas.

Eren no escucho lo que acontecía, pues solo pudo pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sería que en verdad su miembro era tan grande como para poder no caber en el exquisito agujero de Levi? Será que alguien mas posee a levi además de el?... No podía de dejar de pensar en solo ello, necesitaba distraerse con algo, pero como haría que pensar en levi fuese del pasado…?

FIN!?


	3. Problema de amor y secreto amistoso

-Se levantó de la mesa decidido y golpeo con los puños la mesa y dijo: NO! ROTUNDAMENTE JAMAS! –lo dijo tan alto que se quedaron todos sorprendidos ante aquella línea de Eren-

Mikasa se quedó confundida y Jean tan solo se aburrió y se fue en dirección al baño, eren aún seguía con su intensa curiosidad de saber si esa cosa suya era en verdad demasiado grande como para Levi entonces se dirigió a espiar a Jean lo cual ya había hecho en tiempos pasados, no era de esperar que otra vez lo observara, los baños eran más bien urinales así que eran abiertos y eren se aprovechó de ello para ver qué tan grande era la de Jean; hizo como si también iría y disimuladamente le observaba.

-Uhm… -minió Eren mientras observaba

-E-eren bastardo! Que estás haciendo idiota?! –se exalto Jean

-agh! No! –Eren se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras Jean le gritaba…

-Asqueroso Pervertido!

Esto último no le dio importancia a Eren todo en lo que pensaba era el tamaño.

-Se ve grande pero… No podre saberlo si no está erecto, la mía

… en verdad es tan grande?

Y así siguió espiando a todos los de grupo, siguió con reinar, luego Connie después arman y de último Bertoldo… se sentía inmensamente derrotado ante el último. Pero como podría ser? en ese caso la suya era… era…

-AGH! Ese no es el problema! –grito intentando revocarse ante su puesto otra vez- incluso si hay alguien que la tiene más grande o no, ese no es el maldito problema!

Estaba en el castillo en ese momento a la hora de la limpieza eso quiere decir que todos escucharon lo que había blasfemado aquel "niño" el único que se atrevió a confrontarle fue Levi y cómo

No? Si tenía

Más poder que cualquier otro ante aquel niño que aún no sabía su puesto.

-OI! Que haces en pleno día gritando cosas indebidas mocoso? –le reprocho un muy molesto Levi, en ese momento él estaba todo mojado pues antes había tenido que reparar junto con Auruo las tuberías oxidadas del castillo y una de ellas había tirado un poco de agua en la camisa del sargento, así que se le podía ver su tan definido torso.

Eren lo miraba embobado y no contesto lo que le replico Levi, se sentía duro de nuevo con solo mirarlo.

-OI! ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO PEDAZO DE MIERDA? –le grito Levi ya enfadado de verdad

-e-ehm... si heichou lo siento! –se levantó rápidamente Eren para acatar las órdenes del capitán.

-Como castigo por ello tendrás que limpiar la sala más sucia junto conmigo –le ordeno Levi mientras le mostraba la habitación.

-e-eh?! Por qué?! –exalto eren ante la "injusta" orden del capitán.

-Porque a mí se me da la gana, hay algún problema mocoso? –le lanzo Levi su mirada de: me obedeces o eres mierda muerta.

Esa mirada hasta al mismísimo Rey había hecho temblar, nadie jamás había recibido esa mirada además de Erwin, lo cual significaba un gran amor pero igual odio. Eren se intimido y acato lo más posible la orden.

-Limpia y calla mocoso –le dijo Levi a Eren.

-Si heichou –se dio la vuelta y empezó a sacudir las ventanas y los muebles que estaban llenos de polvo. Después de terminar de sacudir cogió una escoba y se decidía a barrer cuando de pronto.

-Eren… -le llamo Levi- Hay una cosa que necesito contarte, necesito que me des tiempo para acomodarme a tu tamaño, te lo pido, ten paciencia para que podamos hacerlo.

Esto inquieto más al muchacho, no se percataba de lo que acontecía y sin pensar dijo:

-P-pero sí parece que el comandante Erwin la tiene grande!

-Hey mocoso! Por qué mencionaste a Erwin?

-N-no yo... por qué...

-Contéstame pedazo de Mierda! –Estaba hirviendo en Ira –No vuelvas jamás a hablarme en ti ingrata vida, por ahora no quiero verte, si me diriges una ingrata palabra cortare esa cosa tuya.

-ehm... yo lo siento Heichou! –se intimido Eren ante lo que el sargento le dijo.

-Sabes qué?! YO Y ERWIN JAMAS HEMOS DORMIDO JUNTOS- lo saco de la habitación y cerró la puerta de un gran golpe, esta vez sí que lo había hecho enfadar y mucho.

El pobre eren quedo anonadado con lo que había dicho, esta vez sí que fue estúpido en su hablar; se levantó del suelo y camino cabizbajo se notaba que en verdad estaba triste y cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más corrió otra vez como lo hacía todas las noches, corrió rápidamente hacia el bosque que se encontraba detrás del castillo, ese era su refugio para aislarse y llenarse de serenidad o eso es lo que pensaba que hacía de vez en cuando.

-Soy un estúpido! -grito mientras caía arrecostado a unos de los troncos de los arboles -Como pude haber dicho algo así en semejante momento! En verdad que no debería volverle a hablar jamás! -en ese momento rompió el llanto solo quería volver el tiempo atrás y reparar todo, cuando ya se calmó de llorar miro a la habitación de donde Levi lo saco.

Otra vez había alguien con el! Cada vez que el dejaba en una habitación solo a Levi veía a otra persona no más 15 minutos después en la misma habitación, quería saber quién era esa susodicha persona que osaba En perturbar a su Levi! Eh? Su Levi?! Si! Eso mismo! Levi no debería amar a nadie más que a él sin embargo no podía saber quién era, Heichou le había dicho que jamás volviera a dirigirle la palabra o... o... Ni siquiera lo pensaría otra vez.

-Quiero saber quién es! Agh! Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido! -volvió a ver a la habitación y vio como que besaban a Levi y rompió en Ira no eso no, en Celos de esos que matarían a cualquier persona! -Levi solo debe amarme a mí! Y solo yo debería hacerle cosas impuras! -pero no podía más se levantó del suelo y camino hacia donde estaban los nuevos integrantes de la legión, Al llegar Armin lo saludo y lo vio con cara de perro hechado de casa.

Eh? Eren que pasa?-le pregunto preocupado el pequeño rubio.

-agh... Nada Armin, esta vez sí que hice una idiotez de esas grandes! -le replico el castaño

-oh! Como la vez que le dijiste a Mikasa si podría casarse con Jean?-carcajeo Armin

-Hey! Ni lo menciones! Mikasa nos matara si te escucha decir eso!

-aun así eso ni siquiera se acerca- decía mientras se arrecostaba a una de las mesas -Armin ayúdame... No sé qué hacer~ -

Como quieres que te ayude sin siquiera saber el problema? -comentaba el rubio

-Es que... -y le conto todo lo que había acontecido un día atrás, todas las caballadas que hizo con Heichou y demás.

-Ehm… si en verdad que lo hiciste- menciono en rubio.

-Hey Armin no me ayudas en verdad- le replico Eren.

-b-bueno lo siento- meneo las manos Armin en señal de que se calmara.

-no sé qué hacer…

-Vamos no te desanimes ya verás que se resolverá, pero por ahora necesitas descansar.

-oye! Crees que me pueda quedar acá esta noche?

-Bueno… hay camas demás pero quedarías con Jean y conmigo…

-el cara de caballo…? –hizo una mirada endemoniada, en verdad que le caía mal Jean y no lo soportaba.

-Jean es un buen amigo una vez que lo llegas a conocer….

-Aja si tú lo dices… pero bueno solo no quiero ver al sargento esta noche, sería muy vergonzoso.

Ya era de noche y hora de dormir, todo mundo estaba alistándose y Armin y Eren estaban en la cama ya, Jean ya se había dado cuenta de que dormiría con ellos y no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos, ni a Eren porque esos dos se odiaban a muerte pero… solo una cosa los unía y era Armin, el pobre se había enamorado de Jean y viceversa, todos los sabían menos Eren, y esa noche se iba a dar cuenta…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS W EN VERDAD QUE ME HACEN QUERER ESCRIBIR MAS!  
este es el capitulo 3 espero les guste, no tenias ganas de hacerlo pero al fin lo termine, no es una obra maestra pero es lo que me sale del kokoro asdfghjklñ *w* el bruto de Eren como le dice eso a Levi! jojojojo los hago sufrir a ambos, si les gusto dejen mas reviews que en verdad me encantan y cuando termine este Fic iniciare otro, uno sobre amigos igual de SNK espero les gustes y saludos a tod s!**


End file.
